


Burn Your Castles Down [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Cry Havoc [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anko is a good (if violent) big sister, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, Fluff, Humour, Improper Child-Rearing Methods, Jiraya has no idea what's happening anymore, M/M, Naruto is bevoming damned scary, Orochimaru is suffering the Naruto Effect, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Poor Life Choices, Tenzō is just along for the ride, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Even monsters can be human. Of confrontations, choices made, and a small change that could very well shake the foundations of the world.





	Burn Your Castles Down [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burn Your Castles Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042121) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Burn%20Your%20Castles%20Down.mp3) | 1:47:36 | 148.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Cry%20Havoc.m4b) | 4:07:58 | 117.0 MB  
  
### Music

_It's a monster!_ by Slayers BGM

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
